


Guilty Pleasure

by klari19



Series: SouRin Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin imagines Sousuke’s body and jerks off to him in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SouRin Week, Day 1 - Scissors: Fantasy!

Rin woke up with a start. It was the middle of the night. Sweat ran down his temple, and his breathing was unsteady, but he didn’t know why. He gulped down the bitter saliva and tried to calm down. Had it been a nightmare? He couldn’t remember anything from before he woke up so suddenly. He settled his head back down onto the pillow and closed his eyes… only to snap them open once more when he didn’t remember where he was.

 _‘Oh, right… I’m still on vacation. I’m still at my parent’s house…’_ He thought, feeling his whole body relax with relief.

Going back to a comfortable state, Rin let his mind wander as he waited for sleep to come back. School, future competitions, the desire to travel, and many other projects came to his mind, and he slowly started dozing off again… Then, a familiar face appeared in the back of his eyelids.

 _‘Sousuke…’_ Rin thought.

Against his own will, a heat wave washed over his entire body as he subconsciously remembered how Sousuke’s back muscles seemed to dance whenever he flexed his arms or swam the butterfly stroke. The urging warmth started right in the middle of Rin’s body and concentrated there. Rin bit his bottom lip, crossed his legs and tried to shut his mind to prevent the images of Sousuke’s beautiful and attractive body from breaking through it.

All in vain.

He tried not to think about him. He _really_ did. He didn’t want to, because Sousuke confused him. Rin always made sure to give Sousuke hints about his interest in him, but he never seemed to pick up on them. This frustrated and confused Rin, because after all, they were pretty damn big hints. Even so, Rin’s fantasy of a possible relationship persisted, and although he constantly fought his… desire… he always eventually lost against it and let himself be guided by his instinct.

His hand brushed over his clothed chest and abdomen, making its way down to the waistband of his boxers –the only thing he ever wore at night, besides a T-shirt. Rin hesitated for a moment, but the temperature in his lower body was increasing by the second, tempting him, _urging_ him.

He slowly let his fingers wander past the elastic band and reach his sensible skin. He shivered, both in pleasure and discomfort, when he felt his cold touch upon the heated membrane. Letting out a long, shuddering breath, Rin grasped himself in his hand. He stroked the entire length once, going from the base of the shaft to its tip. He smeared the already leaking pre-cum in his palm, doing it as best as he could with his hand inside his underwear. Tightly gripping his dick once more, he closed his eyes and let the images come back as he jerked himself off hastily.

He began imagining all sorts of… shamefully indecent scenarios. All of which included a special part of Sousuke’s body.

Sousuke’s hands… pinning him down onto the mattress as he fucked him hard. Or maybe he was the type to make love slowly? Rin couldn’t know.

Sousuke’s eyes… looking at him from Rin’s lower body, staring deeply into his own as his mouth covered Rin’s throbbing dick.

Sousuke’s mouth… trailing all over his hot body, leaving dark marks here and there, as if to claim Rin his, and only his. And Rin would _never_ fight him about that.

Sousuke’s hair… through which Rin would run his hands. The hair he’d grasp and pull at when he’d be close to orgasm.

And finally… Sousuke’s dick.

Sousuke’s dick sliding in and out of him at an increasing speed, dragging at his inner walls… Sousuke’s dick making Rin whimper and shiver and moan underneath him…

Rin’s orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. He pressed his free hand over his mouth as he gasped for a breath. His hips continued to rock into his now still hand, trying to gain just a little bit more of friction from the movement. His warm body fluids stained his hand and lower abdomen, sticking the fabric to his skin.

With the exhaustion making his eyelids heavy, Rin removed his hand from his underwear and reached for the tissue box on his nightstand. He cleaned himself as best as he could and threw the used tissue aside. Plopping himself back into the sheets, he closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. He felt heavy and comfortable. Although a bitter taste of guilt mixed itself to the deep satisfaction he felt, he loved that feeling.

_'Sousuke… Sousuke… Sousuke…'_

Soususke was everything he could think about as he fell once more into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> it's the first time i've written something for the free! fandom i'm s w e a t i ng  
> it's also the first time i've ever written a solo LMAO i hope it was enjoyable tho ;u;


End file.
